


DIVE INTO THE MIRROR

by Darkonyx



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Demons, Fantasy, Gen, Horror, Manga & Anime, Mystery, One Shot, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Psychological Horror, Supernatural Elements, Survival Horror, Thriller, Urban Fantasy, Urban Legends
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25789942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkonyx/pseuds/Darkonyx
Summary: W mieście krąży pogłoska o tajemniczym "Człowieku w Lustrze".Powiedz mu swoje pełne imię, datę urodzin oraz pragnienie, a on je spełni. Brzmi fajnie prawda? Niestety ta historia ma mroczny twist.Bowiem każdy kto urodził się w dniu przestępnym będzie miała możliwość życzenia śmierci jednej osobie której nienawidzi.Jedną ofiarą tego życzenia jest Jan z trójki która co tydzień spotyka się w Barze "Survivor".Czy przetrwa on tą historie?Czy okaże się on prawdziwym protagonistą książki?Na te pytania mogą odpowiedzieć jedynie lustra.############Chciałbym podziękować P1 Wietman z którym razem tłumaczymy Kamen Ridera za wsparcie i pomoc w wymyśleniu paru aspektów historii.Dziękuje także każdemu wspierającego mnie czytelnikowi, za poświęcenie czasu mojej pierwszej prawdziwej historii.Kiedy myślałem o koncepcie, to słuchałem piosenki o tytule DIVE INTO THE MIRROR. Więc jeśli jesteście ciekawi co było moją inspiracją, to polecam obczaić ten link.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XXxMLJTyuu0#############Pamiętajcie odwiedzić mój serwer na Discord https://discord.gg/YJBGrAx i nie zapomnijcie polecić mojej książki innym.
Kudos: 1





	DIVE INTO THE MIRROR

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [DIVE INTO THE MIRROR](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/663823) by Defspiral. 



W barze o dumnej nazwie „Survivor", tak nieoryginalnej, że sama właścicielka się jej wstydzi, przed ladą siedziała trójka znajomych. Nie byli oni przyjaciółmi, ale znali się dość długo, bowiem spotykali się w tym barze w każdą sobotę. Lubili dzielić się między sobą swoimi troskami podczas picia średniego piwa, serwowanego przez właścicielkę, której nie stać było, żeby wynająć barmana.

Chłopak siedzący z lewej nazywał się Daniel. Siedział jak zwykle upity z twarzą wbitą w ladę baru i płakał z powodu kolejnej wpadki podczas randki. Miał straszne niepowodzenie u dziewczyn, za każdym razem, gdy przychodził do baru, to upijał się z tego powodu i wył, co nie podobało się właścicielce. Obok niego siedział Jan, który zawsze starał się pocieszyć smutnego chłopaka. Jan był studentem jakiegoś wydziału medycznego, a przynajmniej coś takiego kiedyś powiedział. Słynął z tego, że spotyka się ze złym towarzystwem, ale nie wyglądał na złą osobę. Był zawsze uśmiechnięty   
i często starał się pocieszyć biednego Daniela, nawet jeśli wychodziło mu to słabo.

Po prawej siedział Kamil, który jak zwykle plotkował z barmanką. Daniel i Jan znali go od niedawna bowiem chłopak dopiero niedawno skończył osiemnaście lat i zaczął wpadać do baru na piwo. Uwielbiał słuchać i roznosić dziwne plotki o różnych morderstwach dziejących się w okolicy, co strasznie męczyło właścicielkę, bowiem tego typu plotki odstraszały resztę klientów, ale znosiła je, bowiem Kamil zawsze wydawał dużo pieniędzy na jedzenie.

W barze jak zwykle panowała spokojna atmosfera. Jako że było dzisiaj deszczowo,   
w knajpie znajdowała się tylko stała trójka i barmanka. Ostatnio dużo padało, ale było to lepsze niż znoszenie letnich upałów, których strasznie nie lubił Jan.

Nagle spokojną atmosferę przerwał Daniel wyjąc głośno ze smutku, po czym wykrzyczał:  
-Ale co ja takiego zrobiłem? Przygotowałem dla niej mój gulasz i...- przerwał żeby napić się z szklanki. -Powiedziała, że jest ohydny i tłusty!- powrócił do głośnego płaczu, co chwilę przerywając go smarkaniem nosa.

-Spokojnie, może nie wszystko stracone. Może powinieneś jeszcze poćwiczyć gotowanie? Jestem pewny, że następnym razem ci się uda. - Jan poklepał go po ramieniu. -Przystojny z ciebie chłopak. Musi się znaleźć dziewczyna, która cię polubi.

-Moim zdaniem lepiej żebyś przestał starać się zaimponować dziewczynom swoim gotowaniem, skoro to nie działa. -powiedziała znużonym głosem właścicielka. Po czym dodała poirytowanym głosem. -I czy mógłbyś przestać smarkać na moim ladzie? Chcesz żeby zamknęli mi biznes z powodu twojego braku higieny?

-Niech pani da mu spokój, chłopak dużo przeszedł. -wstawił się za nim Jan, który stanął naprzeciw barmanki. Był wysoki i dobrze zbudowany, co łatwo można było dostrzec na jego podartym dresie. Długa grzywka zakrywała jego zmarszczone, poirytowane, zielone oczy, co kontrastowało ze zgolonymi bokami. Wyglądał przerażająco kiedy stawał w obronie znajomego, przez co barmanka cofnęła się   
o krok.

-Spokojnie. Spokojnie. -nagle między nimi stanął nadal podekscytowany Kamil. -Pani Maria nie starała się urazić Daniela. Po prostu miała ciężki dzień i straciła na chwilę kontrolę. -chłopak starał się usprawiedliwić właścicielkę. Po czym pośpiesznie zmienił temat. -Ej słyszeliście plotki o „Człowieku w lustrze"?

-Człowieku w lustrze? Czy to jakaś piosenka Michael'a Jackson'a? -zapytał mimowolnie Jan, po czym usiadł na swoje miejsce.

-Mam nadzieję, że to nie jest jedna z tych plotek? -powiedziała sarkastycznie barmanka, po czym dodała. -Czy twoi rodzice wiedzą, że chodzisz na miejsca zbrodni w tych samych dniach, w których do nich doszło?

-Tym razem nie chodzi o morderstwa. -zaczął podekscytowany chłopak, ignorując całkowicie pytanie Marii. -Bowiem, jak pewnie już wiecie, w naszej okolicy grasuje seryjny morderca, ale od około miesiąca nie zamordował nikogo. Jak sądzicie czemu morderca, który słynął z brutalnego zabijania, praktycznie codziennie, nagle przestaje zabijać na cały miesiąc?

-Może przeniósł się z działalnością do innego miasta. -zaproponował student, drapiąc się po głowie.

-Jest to możliwe, ale wątpię, żeby to był powód. W końcu koleś grasuje tutaj od 2 lat.

-Tego nie jesteśmy aż tak pewni. Policja wreszcie znalazła ślad dziwnego gangu, który ma jakąś chorą obsesję związaną z kolekcjonowaniem głów swoich ofiar. Więc nasz „Jeździec bez głowy" może grasować co najwyżej rok. Nie, żeby coś, ale naprawdę wierzysz w to, że jeden koleś był w stanie to wszystko zrobić nie będąc złapanym przez 2 lata?

-Już przerabialiśmy tę rozmowę z 1000 razy. To z gangiem to tylko hipoteza, poza tym zabójstwa tego gangu różnią się od tych wykonanych przez „Jeźdźca bez głowy" jednym szczegółem. -napił się łyka piwa, po czym kontynuował. -Jego ofiary mają odcięte głowy, ale na ich miejsce jest wstawiona specyficznie wycięta dynia, do tego wszystkie jego ofiary to kobiety w wieku 18-25 lat.

-Tak. Tak. Mówiłeś. -mruknął powątpiewająco Jan, po czym ziewnął i powiedział znudzony. -I co to wszystko ma wspólnego z „Człowiekiem w Lustrze"?

Kamil spojrzał na wielkoluda z wyrzutem, po czym zaczął kontynuować swoją historię, tam gdzie pewna osoba mu przerwała... -Tak więc... jakiś miesiąc temu zaczęła się plotka o niejakim „Człowieku w Lustrze". Wedle niej, jeśli podejdziesz do lustra znajdującego się w okolicy 100 metrów od kościoła, możesz ujrzeć odbicie mężczyzny, które nie posiada właściciela.

-Z morderstw i teorii spiskowych przerzuciłeś się na plotki i miejskie legendy? Człowieku znajdź sobie normalniejsze hobby.

-Dodatkowo -dodał chłopak ignorując uwagę Jana. -jeśli spotkasz go, mniej więcej   
o 13:00, to mężczyzna z lustra odezwie się do ciebie słowami „Jak masz na imię? Jaka jest twoja data urodzin? O czego pragniesz?".

-Wow. Creepy. -powiedział łamaną angielszczyzną. Po czym zapytał: -Co się dzieje jak mu odpowiesz?

-Lustro miga zielonym światłem, a po minucie mężczyzna odpowiada zniekształconym głosem „Ha ha ha ha. Interesujące. W ramach zapłaty za polepszenie mi humoru... Spełnię twoje pragnienie...". Po czym z lustra wypada przedmiot, którego wartość zależy od tego jak długo śmiał się mężczyzna. -przerwał, żeby napić się piwa.

-Bawi go czyjaś data urodzin? Jestem ciekawy co sądzi o osobach urodzonych w dniu przestępnym.

-To zabawne, że o tym wspominasz, -powiedział podekscytowany. -bowiem raz tego typu osoba spotkała człowieka w lustrze i rozbawiła go do takiego stopnia, że lustro pękło.

-Co się stało z tą osobą? -wtrąciła się nagle zaniepokojona barmanka. -mam nadzieję, że nie umarła.

-Nic jej się nie stało, ale...

-Ale? -zapytał zaciekawiony wielkolud.

-Łatwiej byłoby powiedzieć, gdybyście mi nie przerywali co chwila! -powiedział poirytowany. Po czym wrócił do opowieści. -Tego samego dnia doszło do morderstwa. Tym razem jednak ofiara nie miała odciętej głowy... -powoli zaciągnął powietrza. -Pozostały po niej jedynie kości...

-Co masz na myśli? -zapytał lękliwie Jan, który słyszał o podobnym wydarzaniu, ale wolał myśleć, że to tylko przypadek.

-Na kościach odkryto ślady ludzkich zębów i wilczych kłów. Dosłownie został zjedzony przez człowieka, a potem prawdopodobnie jego resztki podano wilkom.

Nagle Student zaczął nerwowo klaskać.   
-Brawo Kamil, to była niezła historyjka, ale już dość. Może ja opowiem o jednej strasznej historii, którą opowiadali nam na obozach harcerskich. -powiedział starając się na siłę zmienić temat.

-Co ofiara morderstwa miała wspólnego z osobą, która spotkała człowieka   
w lustrze? -zapytała spokojnie Maria.

-Ej. Może przestańmy już! Nie chcecie chyba wystraszyć biednego Daniela. -wskazał na siedzącego obok niego chłopaka, który miał twarz nadal wbitą w ladę. Był nieprzytomny, a z jego ust zalatywało alkoholem.

-Sądzę, że nic mu nie będzie, jeśli pan go nie obudzi. -spojrzała podejrzliwie na Jana. Po czym dała znak, żeby Kamil kontynuował opowieść.

-Ofiara morderstwa była ojcem osoby, która spotkała człowieka w lustrze,   
a konkretniej ojcem, który lubi pić.

-Aaa. -powiedziała ze zrozumieniem. Po czym odwróciła wzrok.

-Co najmniej trzy osoby urodzone w dniu przestępnym spotkały „Człowieka w Lustrze". Każda z tych osób nie dostała żadnego przedmiotu oraz ktoś kogo ich skrzywdził umarł. Od ojca dowiedziałem się, że cała trójka była przed kościołem tego samego dnia około 13:00 godziny.

-Więc jeśli urodziłeś się w dniu przestępnym, to koleś będzie twoim wybawcą? Brzmi jak jakiś psychol z Francji. -nawiązała do nie wiadomo czego.

-Kiedy Kamil zawsze gada o psychopatach. -powiedział wrednie student. -Poza tym mówiłeś, że to jest w jakiś sposób powiązane z „Jeźdźcem bez głowy", ale jakoś tego nie widzę.

-Dochodzę do tego! -powiedział poirytowany. Po czym wznowił opowieść. -Poza trzema osobami, o których mówiłem wcześniej, wiadomo jeszcze o dwóch osobach które spotkały „Człowieka w Lustrze" i nie dostały żadnej nagrody... -zrobił pauzę, żeby się popatrzeć na twarze Marii i Jana. -Jej imię to Dominika Węzeł...

-Ha ha ha. To nie odrzeczne. -wybuchł śmiechem. -Twierdzisz, że jedyna żywa „ofiara Jeźdźca bez głowy" jest częścią tej twojej historyjki? Niech pani go już nie słucha. Każdy wie, że Dominika sfabrykowała atak na nią w celu zyskania sławy. Po za tym laska została wywieziona do psychiatryka miesiąc przed rozpoczęciem twojej plotki.

-Jej ostatnie słowa za nim ją zabrali...

-Co?

-"Dominika Węzeł. Urodzona 29 luty 1990 roku. Pragnę śmierci Jeźdźca."-Powiedział głosem pozbawionym wszelkich emocji.

W Barze zapanowała cisza na dobre 5 minut. Nikt nie pił. Wszyscy patrzyli się   
w przestrzeń myśląc co powiedzieć. Milczenie przerwał Jan.  
-To musi być przypadek. W sensie historia tej kobiety nie pokłada się z historią innych przypadków.

-Od kiedy wierzysz w to co powiem? -zapytał podejrzliwie Kamil. Po czym nalał sobie piwa do pustej szklanki i wypił łyka. Podczas wykonywania tej czynność student drżał.

-To nie jest teraz ważne! -krzyknął spanikowany. -Sugerujesz, że ten „Człowiek   
z Lustra" pojawił się tutaj z woli jakiejś wariatki i poluje na seryjnego mordercę? To brzmi zbyt absurdalnie.

-Jeśli tak sądzisz, to czemu przez cały czas drżysz, jak postrzelona małpa? -zapytała w dziwny sposób barmanka. Po czym dodała podejrzliwie. -Dziwnie się pan dziś zachowuje. Czy coś się stało?

-Nie mów do mnie tak! -wykrzyknął zrywając się z siedzenia blady jak śnieg. Jego mięśnie były napięte do granic możliwości, co w połączeniu z bladą cerą sprawiało, że przypominał Yeti. Jego dłonie były zaciśnięte w pięści, ale mimo to drżały niczym fale podczas sztormu.-Prze... Przepraszam. Nie wiem co we mnie wstąpiło. Musiałem połączyć tą historyjkę z czymś innym... Tak, to musiało być, to...-Powiedział drżącym głosem. Starając się być przy tym przekonywający. Po czym zapytał spokojniejszym głosem. -Czy to już wszystko Kamil?

-W sprawie „Człowieka z Lustra", to wszystko. Chyba, że chcesz posłuchać o jego mniej ważnych cechach. -odpowiedział nonszalancko chłopak.

-Mam nadzieję, że są mniej brutalne niż jedzenie kogoś żywcem.

\- Skoro jesteście zainteresowani, to wam powiem. -wysuszył szklankę. Po czym zaczął opowiadać. -Kiedy „Człowiek w Lustrze" przychodzi, zawsze można słyszeć muzykę graną na harmonijce, a dźwięk zawsze dochodzi z jednego z luster. Poza tym ludzie wiedzą tylko jak wygląda.

-Zakładam że wygląda dziwnie. -skomentowała wrednie właścicielka.

-I tak. I nie.

-Co to ma znaczyć?

-Koleś nosi białą koszulę, na której nosi zieloną bluzę z czterema fioletowymi podłużnymi paskami przechodzącymi przez nią całą. Dodatkowo ubrany jest   
w podłużne czerwone spodnie, a jego buty to zwykłe czarne lakierki. Co jest najbardziej wyróżniające w nim to jego maska, poza tym wygląda całkiem przeciętnie.

-Maska? -zapytali jednocześnie Jan i Maria.

-Maska, a przynajmniej tak ją można nazwać, to lustrzana powierzchnia, która zasłania jego twarz.

-Ktoś tu jest mało kreatywny. „Człowiek w Lustrze", lustrzana maska, co może jeszcze koleś założy lustrzaną kuchnię. -powiedziała właścicielka, która raczej nie powinna wytykać innym braku oryginalności.

-Czemu akurat lustrzana maska? -zapytał jawnie ciekawy Jan.

-Nie wiem. Może chce żebyśmy patrzyli w głąb naszych serc. -stwierdził prześmiewczo Daniel.

-Wiesz ty co?!

-Albo może pragnie w ten sposób pokazać nam nasze wady. -powiedział melancholijnie. Po czym dodał swoim normalnym tonem.-Aczkolwiek to tylko moje domysły. -wstał z krzesła i zapłacił za piwo oraz jedzenie.-Dziękuję pani za jedzenie   
i rozmowę, ale muszę już się zbierać na ćwiczenia w szkole wojskowej.

-Nie ma za co. Mam nadzieje, że jak wpadniesz następnym razem, to znajdziesz sobie lepsze hobby. -powiedziała pół wrednie pół miło.

-Na to bym nie liczył. W końcu zamierzam zostać detektywem jak ojciec!

-Detektyw Kamil Pawłowski brzmi słabo. Może lepiej zostań strażakiem, to lepiej pasuje do takiego barana jak ty. -powiedział pół serio Jan.

-Ej! Jestem koziorożcem, a nie baranem!

-Z tym masz problem?! Czemu akurat detektyw?

Urażony przyszły detektyw poszedł w kierunku drzwi. Po czym się odwrócił   
i powiedział szczerym, poważnym głosem. -Ponieważ chcę rozwiązywać tajemnice   
i zagadki, żeby ludzie mogli poznać prawdę. -po wypowiedzeniu tych słów wyszedł zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Jan i Daniel siedzieli jeszcze pół minuty w ciszy, po czym student stanął i odezwał się do barmanki.-To może ja wezmę i zaprowadzę tego śpiocha do jego domu?

-Wiesz gdzie mieszka? -zapytała się zdziwiona.

-Tia. Raz tam byłem. Od czasu do czasu chłopak mi pomaga w pracy. Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie przytył od ostatniego razu, kiedy go musiałem nosić. -mówiąc to student wziął Daniela pod ramię. Śpioch coś tam mruczał pod nosem, ale nie stawiał oporu z powodu tego, jak bardzo się upił. Wyszedł z nim poza bar. Na zewnątrz można było słyszeć przechodniów kierujących się w stronę okolicznego metra.

Nagle znikąd usłyszał dźwięk grania na harmonijce. Odwrócił się w stronę baru, żeby dostrzec, że za nim stoi Kamil patrzący się w chmury.

Obok niego jedna z szyb baru się świeciła na zielono, co dziwniejsze tylko Jan był w stanie dostrzec tą anomalie, bowiem stojący obok niego chłopak i przechodnie ignorowali fenomen.

Po chwili usłyszał dziwny zniekształcony głos.

-Ha ha ha ha. Interesujące. W ramach zapłaty za polepszenie mi humoru... Spełnię twoje pragnienie... -po czym z okna baru wydobyły się dwie długie wychudzone dłonie, które chwyciły studenta za dres i z potężną siłą wciągały go do środka.

Siłował się z kościstymi dłońmi, jednak okazał się słabszy i w ostatnim akcie desperacji pchnął jak najdalej od siebie nieprzytomnego Daniela. W oddali było słychać wołającego o pomoc Kamila i przerażony tłum.

Po paru minutach Jan otworzył oczy i dostrzegł znane mu miejsce. Był naprzeciwko baru „Survivor", ale czuł jakby coś było nie tak. Nazwa baru była napisana od tyłu.

Rozejrzał się gwałtownie, żeby dostrzec, że w okolicy nie ma żadnego żywego ducha. Pomijając Daniela, Kamila i Marię bar był położony blisko ulicy handlowej, więc w okolicy powinny przechodzić tłumy ludzi. -Co się tutaj dzieje? -podszedł do drzwi baru, żeby poszukać Marii, ale gdy tylko próbował ruszyć klamkę, to ona stawiała opór, nieważne ile siły użył.

Po paru sekundach siłowania się z drzwiami został pchnięty z wielką siłą i upadł na chodnik. Z gniewem w oczach szukał sprawcy popchnięcia, ale nie znalazł nikogo.

Zamiast tego zauważył dziwne zjawisko.   
Unoszące się w powietrzu ubrania Kamila.

Gwałtownie wstał i zaczął macać lewitujące ubranie. Było ono sztywne i twarde jak stal, ale nie to go zaskoczyło, bowiem był w stanie wyczuć dotykiem coś niewidzialnego nad ubraniem. Coś równie sztywnego jednak ciągle się ruszającego. Po chwili namysłu domyślił się że dotyka głowy i że stojąca przed nim niewidzialna osoba to Kamil.

Po czym dostrzegł, więcej podobnie lewitujących ubrań. -Gdzie ja jestem? -mówiąc to podszedł powoli do okna baru.-Stąd mnie dorwał. Więc może...-Położył dłoń na szybie czekając aż coś się stanie.

Minęła minuta i nic się nie stało. -Najwyraźniej tak się stąd nie wydostanę. Może spróbuje rozbić szybę, żeby dać Kamilowi znać gdzie jestem? -mówiąc to uderzył   
z rozpędu szybę jedynie po to, żeby się od niej odbić jak piłka od ściany. Przewrócił się tym razem na trawnik, ale nie przywitała go miękka trawa. Zamiast tego poczuł jakby wpadł na wór suchego grochu.-Ała! Co jest z tą trawą? Co do...?! -spojrzał na swoją lewą rękę i zauważył, że krwawi.

Spanikowany wstał i odszedł parę metrów, po czym zaczął badać dłoń. Na szczęście rana nie była zbyt wielka, ot niczym skaleczenie kartką papieru.

Po uspokojeniu się spojrzał na miejsce, gdzie leżała jego dłoń. Dostrzegł tam małą stokrotkę, po której spływała kropla krwi. Zaniepokojony puknął kwiatek parę razy jednak nie dało to żadnego efektu. Nawet krew spływała po nim jak woda po kamieniu. Zdziwiony odkryciem spojrzał w stronę drzwi baru. Kamil, albo jego sobowtór, pociągnął za wcześniej nienaruszalną klamkę i otworzyli drzwi. Po czym wszedł do środka. Po paru minutach wyszedł, a zanim prawdopodobnie Maria.

Jan rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu Daniela, po paru sekundach znalazł go leżącego pod ścianą baru. Jego koszula poruszała się w rytm oddechu.

-Przynajmniej nic ci nie jest. Szkoda tylko, że nie widzę twojej miny i że nie słyszę tego co mówią pozostali. -zmęczony myśleniem usiadł obok Daniela na chodniku.

Po minucie usłyszał głos swojego prześladowcy. -Jak się czujesz w lustrzanym świecie? -rozglądał się za źródłem głosu. -Gdzie się rozglądasz jestem tutaj.-Powiedział lekko rozczarowany głos. Wreszcie po sekundzie rozglądania, dostrzegł sylwetkę stojącą na kwiecie tulipana. Jako że znał już parę zasad tego świata nie zrobiło to na nim wrażenia. Za to zaskoczyło go to, że nieznajomy gwałtownie skoczył i zmienił swoją pozycje na tą żurawia lądując na tym samym na tulipanie.

Nieznajomy wyglądał identycznie jak opisywany przez Kamila „Człowiek w Lustrze".

-Kim jesteś i czego ode mnie chcesz? -powiedział po chwili starając się, żeby brzmieć pewnie i silnie.

-Me imię? Ciężko odpowiedzieć, w końcu je zapomniałem, a nazwisko czy tytuł zostało mi przez przypadek zabrane. -zamaskowany mężczyzna odpowiedział dziecinnym tonem. -Czego pragnę? To już łatwiejsze do stwierdzenia. Pragnę się pożywić. -to mówiąc spod jego maski zaczęła wylewać się przezroczysta ciecz.

-Aaaa! -spanikowany Jan wyciągnął z dresu pistolet i wystrzelił pośpiesznie dwie kule w kierunku zamaskowanego mordercy. Obie kule trafiły i cało padło na chodnik.-Fuu. -wypuścił zestresowany powietrze.

Po czym wrzasnął gniewnie. -Trzeba było ze mną nie zadzierać! Ty Lustrzany pojebie.

-Ty Lustrzany przystojny durniu.

-Ej, rozbije ci łeb lustro głowy!

-Teraz mu dopowiedziałeś!

Nagle zorientował się czyj głos wykrzykiwał razem z nim obelgi.

Powoli skierował swój wzrok na opierającego się na jego ramieniu lustrogłowego.

-Aaaa! -krzyknął odsuwając się obok.-Jak?

-Ha ha ha ha. Doprawdy nie wiem czego się spodziewałeś, ale twoja mina sprawia mi tyle ubawu. -powiedział prostując się i poprawiając maskę. -Wiesz, jak chcesz możesz mnie nazywać Agaimon. -wówiąc to wyciągnął z kieszeni bluzy pistolet.-Chociaż z drugiej strony... Nie wiem czy moje imię dużo ci da. W końcu jedyne czego od ciebie potrzebuje to żarcia.

Przerażony Jan zaczął biec, po paru krokach skoczył na bok unikając kuli która minęła jego ucho prawie że je dotykając. Po chwili nadleciały dwie następne kule, wycelowane tym razem w nogę i serce. Na szczęście chłopak znał teren i udało mu się uniknąć obydwu kul skacząc przez dawno wybite okno w męskiej publicznej łazience okolicznego metra, które znajdowało się niedaleko baru.

-Hm. Hm. Hm. Tego to na pewno się nie spodziewałem. -powiedział składając ręce na piersi. Po czym gwałtownie się zaśmiał.-Ha ha ha ha ha. Aczkolwiek teraz jak   
o tym myślę, to przyniesiesz mi dużo uciechy.

Ciężko oddychając po wysiłku Jan usiadł na brudnym sedesie metra.

-To chyba jedyny raz kiedy nie mam siły na kreatywny dis publicznych toalet   
w naszym państwie.

-Ach jaka szkoda. Chętnie bym posłuchał dobrej recenzji dla tego obornika.

Spanikowany dostrzegł górną połowę lustrogłowego wychodzącą z lustra w łazience.

-Fuj. Doprawdy się nie dziwie, że Igi nie lubi tutaj wchodzić. -mówiąc to powąchał swoją bluzę nadal celując w Jana. -No popatrz! Na tych lustrach jest coś brązowego!-wskazał na ociekające dziwna substancją lustra. -Ech. Jak będzie po tym wszystkim, wezmę sobie trochę twojej kasy i pójdę do pralni. -to mówiąc strzelił w kierunku studenta.   
Na szczęście udało mu się szybko wstać na sedes i przeskoczyć do drugiej kabiny,  
z której już Agaimon nie mógł strzelić będąc w lustrze. Bez chwili zwłoki Jan wyszedł z kabiny, która na szczęście nie miała drzwi, na co normalnie by narzekał, ale w obecnej sytuacji uznał za błogosławieństwo. Pobiegł do drzwi prowadzących na przystanek metra. Wybiegając z łazienki spojrzał za siebie i dostrzegł, że lustrogłowy już wyszedł z lustra.

Nie zwalniając tępa biegu wykrzyczał. -Czego ode mnie chcesz psycholu?

-Już mówiłem. Jedyne czego pragnę to jedzenie. -powiedział zdziwionym głosem. Po czym zaczął biec z zadziwiającą, jak na jego chudą budowę prędkością.

-Co ja ci takiego zrobiłem, że mnie ścigasz?!

-To my się znamy? -zapytał zdziwiony morderca. Po czym dodał. -Nie zrobiłeś mi nic, po prostu potrzebuję ciebie do ugotowania mojego gulaszu prosto z lustrzanej kuchni! -mówiąc to sięgnął do szyby kiosku stojącego na przystanku metra   
i wyciągnął z odbicia dwururkę.

-Cholera. -krzyknął Jan w celu uspokojenia się.

Ze strzelby poleciał grad stalowych kul, które trafiły w ściany metra nie trafiając studenta. Zamiast tego zaczęły odbijać się od ściany do ściany powoli tracąc tępo.

-Co sądzisz o mojej technice? Nazywa się Moon Storm. -powiedział z dumą Agaimon wystrzeliwując kolejną serie pocisków tworzących burze śmierci.

-Sądzę, że powinieneś nazwać ten atak inaczej, bo angielski brzmi tandetnie.-odgryzł się jednocześnie próbując zachować spokój. Kolejne pociski nadleciały tym razem bliżej Jana. Pociski spudłowały i zaczęły się odbijać. Większość minęła cel, ale pojedynczy trafił go w udo.

Na szczęście odbił się tyle razy, że jedynie go przewrócił.

-Ała. Cholera. -krzyknął z bólu. Po czym powrócił do biegu przez przystanek. Dobiegł już do ruchomych schodów.

Widząc obecność lewitujących ubrań, postanowił wskoczyć na niewidzialnych ludzi   
i pobiec po nich. Było to trudne, ale nie wiadomo, czy dzięki szczęściu, czy dzięki napływie adrenaliny udało mu się wydostać z metra i dobiec do ulicy handlowej.

Jak to bywa w tym kraju student nauczył się na swoich błędach i teraz stanął żeby odpocząć, ale jednocześnie patrzył dookoła siebie w poszukiwaniu luster.

Po chwili dostrzegł, że z szyby sklepu z butami tworzą się fale, jakby ktoś wynurzał się z niej. Aczkolwiek on wiedział kto się wynurza i nie był z tego powodu szczęśliwy. Dlatego wyciągnął pistolet i strzelił w kierunku wolno wychodzącego Agaimon'a.

Kula trafiła cel, czyli szybę, ale o dziwo nie trafiła mordercy, który wyskoczył z niej natychmiast i skoczył na jadącą taksówkę, która jechała wprost na studenta.

-Ha ha ha. Zakładałeś, że nie mogę wyjść z lustra natychmiastowo, mimo tego   
że wciągnąłem ciebie tutaj w mniej niż sekundę? Ha ha ha ha ha ha. - Gdybyś tylko mógł spojrzeć w lustro. Ha ha ha ha. -lustrogłowy był tak rozbawiony, że aż chwycił się za brzuch.

Widząc, że jego przeciwnik jest rozproszony wielkolud wystrzelił w jego kierunku dwa pociski wycelowane w głowę.

-Zamknij się ty klaunie!!!

Pociski trafiły głowę śmiejącego się na dachu taksówki Agaimon'a, ale zamiast się   
w niego wbić przeleciały przez niego.

-Cholera kim... Czym ty jesteś?

-Z jakiej krwi się wywodzę? Trudne pytanie do odpowiedzenia człowiekowi, ale się postaram.-oznajmił stojąc za nim. Po czym powiedział silnym poważnym groźnym głosem.-Jestem Demonem! -po czym dodał nonszalancko. -Czy coś w tym stylu.

Niewzruszony Jan uderzył potężnym ciosem prześladowcę w brzuch. -Demonem? Na moje jesteś miękki jak człowiek.-Powiedział starając dodać sobie odwagi, bowiem był już tak przerażony, że żadna rewelacja nie była w stanie zrobić na nim wrażenia.

Jedyne co czół w tym momencie, to wolę przetrwania. Nie był to jego pierwszy raz   
w sytuacji, gdzie musiał ryzykować życie robiąc niebezpieczną robotę i pewnie to nie będzie jego jedyny.

Morderca chwycił się brzucha w bólu. Po czym odwinął koszule żeby ujawnić ochraniacz z supermarketowego mięsa i foli spożywczej.

-Ha. Nie byłeś bardzo pewien że się uda prawda? Widziałem to w twoich oczach. Chciałeś uderzyć, ale nie uderzyłeś z całej siły z powodu wątpliwości.

-Kto ci pozwolił zaglądać do mojej głowy?! Nie masz prawa mnie oceniać! Lustrzana pokrako!

-Coś tam wiem o tobie i o nim. -wypowiedział akcentując ostatnie słowo, co sprawiło, że twarz Jana zmieniła barwę z bieli na czerwień.

-Nie waż się go krzywdzić! Bo jeśli to zrobisz to...-Nagle zdał sobie sprawę,   
że Agaimon zniknął. -Niemożliwe, nie ma żadnych luster, ani odbić! Jak on rozpłynął się w powietrzu?

-Nie męczy cię to zadawanie pytań? -odezwał się wreszcie lustrogłowy. Po czym dodał zawiedzionym głosem. -Na górze.

Spojrzał w kierunku z którego dochodził głos i powiedział pod nosem   
z niedowierzaniem, -O Kurwa! -bowiem dojrzał, jak jego napastnik nonszalancko przechadza się na pionowej ścianie budynku 20 metrów na nim.

Po dojściu do zmysłów wystrzelił w kierunku przeciwnika pojedynczą kulę.

Agaimon wydał z siebie dźwięk zadowolenia, po czym skoczył z ogromną prędkością w stronę strzelca. Kula trafiła w bok maski odbijając się od niej.

-Cholera, to była ostatnia. -mówiąc to rzucił swoim pistoletem w stronę napastnika.

Spluwa trafiła w maskę tam gdzie kula i powstało w tym miejscu pęknięcie rozciągające się wzdłuż dwóch boków maski w kształcie uśmiechu.

Po czym Agaimon wyjął małe lusterko i przyjrzał się uszkodzeniu.

-Widzę, że muszę skończyć ten gig z „Człowiekiem w Lustrze".

-Gig?!

-Naprawdę lubisz zadawać pytania. Aczkolwiek mam wrażenie, że wiesz kto mnie zatrudnił.

-Dominika!

-Tia. To mój zleceniodawca. Normalnie nie powinienem mówić, ale tym razem to nie zrobi różnicy.

-Co oszalała ofiara seryjnego mordercy miałaby chcieć ode mnie?!

-Do ciebie nic. To co teraz robię to osobista zabawa przed ucztą. Ona chciała żebym zabił Jeźdźca i jego pomocników. W zamian za moją „pomoc" stworzyła wokół mnie legendę miejską, kosztem pójścia do szpitala psychiatrycznego. To miało pomóc   
w moich łowach, ale od ostatniego tygodnia stało się to nieefektywne. Więc myślę sobie, że zakończę jej zlecenie i wracam do korzeni.

Słysząc tę absurdalną historię Jan był w stanie wydać z siebie zdanie, które pragnął nie wypowiadać. -Cholera Kamil jak raz miałeś rację! -po czym ruszył z pięściami na swojego prześladowce. Celując prawym sierpowym w głupawy uśmiech na masce.

Agaimon nie ruszył się. Maska na jego twarzy pękła jeszcze bardziej.

Po chwili morderca zapytał poważnym głosem. -Wierzysz w przeznaczenie?

-He? -nie wzruszony słowami zamaskowanego uderzył go w brzuch, a potem   
w klatę. -Co tam mówisz pod nosem? Wszechpotężny demonie?

-Jeździec zabił wiele osób nie zważając na to, czy ktoś go zobaczy czy nie. Jednak miał ludzi którzy starali się go z różnych powodów ukryć. Pijany ojciec dla pieniędzy. Chory naukowiec, żeby coś udowodnić. Oraz mnich, żeby zabić tych których uznaje za winnych.

Po szóstym ciosie w żebra do Jana dotarło o kim mówił Agaimon. Opisywane potwory ludzkości pasowały do opisów ofiar „Człowieka w Lustrze" wręcz zbyt perfekcyjnie do tego każdy z nich miał połączenie z policją na której korupcje narzekał zawsze Kamil. -Chcesz powiedzieć, że ta wiedźma, przewidziała to wszystko?

-Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. Oczywiście, że nie. - Lustrogłowy wyprostował się nienaturalnie. Uśmieszek na jego masce nabrał mrocznego wyrazu. -Po tym co się jej stało, wpadła w histerię. Ale czyż nie jest, to ironiczne, że cztery osoby, które kazano mi zabić okazały się demonami chroniącymi Jeźdźca? -Przerwał sięgając do drugiej kieszeni bluzy. -Jestem tylko ciekaw, czy to wszystko ułożyło się tak idealnie z powodu kaprysu losu? Czy może przeznaczenie miłuje tych, którzy cierpią?-akcentując ostatnie słowo wyciągnął z kieszeni dwa pistolety. -Co powiesz, żebyśmy przetestowali tę teorię? -mówiąc to postrzelił Jana w nogę. Po czym rzucił za niego pistolet. -Wiesz dawien dawno nie myślałem nic o tych bzdetach, ale jednego razu popełniłem błąd skazując siebie na życie w samotności. Koniec końców zostałem uratowany, mimo bycia zapomniany przez świat i zastanawiam się, czy to nie było mi przeznaczone? Może przeznaczenie uratowało mnie z powodu mej męki? Jeśli tak, to jestem ciekawy kogo wybierze teraz... Ciebie czy mnie?

Jan powoli dokuśtykał do spluwy. Po czym usłyszał w głowie własny głos mówiący „Rozbij lustro z zewnątrz, a nie będzie w stanie wyjść".

Nie wiedząc skąd dobiega głos lub kto do niego mówi, zaciągną powietrza i wydał   
z siebie pojedyncze słowo. -Cholera!!! -I ruszył jeszcze szybciej niż wcześniej ku szybie z której przybył Agaimon.

Morderca domyślił się co zamierza student i w panice ruszył za nim, ale był znacznie wolniejszy.

-Szlag. Gdybym nie opuścił między wymiaru... -zdenerwowany zaczął strzelać   
w kierunku biegnącego wielkoluda, ale jego strzały pudłowały z powodu nerwów   
i biegania. Zmęczony stanął żeby złapać oddech.

To starczyło by Jan dobiegł do lustra.

Po paru sekundach wypruwania płuc, wysapał -Adios Diablos. -łamanym meksykańskim. Po czym wskoczył w aktywne lustro i będąc już w świecie ludzi rozbił szybę sklepu z butami. Ludzie byli zrozumiale zdziwieni, ale jego to nie obchodziło w tym momencie. Zmęczony usiadł na chodniku podpierając się o ścianę sklepu.

Uliczni gapie zaczęli się pytać i dzwonić po karetkę oraz policję.

-Cholera. Ludzie z gangu mnie zabiją, ale może dadzą mi żyć jak dam im dowód,   
że morderca szefa nie żyje. -Powiedział patrząc na pistolet, którego używał morderca. Był to ręcznie robiony czarny pistolet z paskudnie namalowanymi inicjałami szefa.-Na szczęście tamten skurwiel kochał swoje spluwy! Przynajmniej Danielowi nic nie będzie. Będę musiał jeszcze trochę popracować z sprzedażą leków. -powiedział mrucząc do siebie.

-Jan! -nagle usłyszał znajomy głos Daniela.

Po czym podbiegł do niego Kamil i spojrzał na ranę kolegi. -Cholera co ci się stało? Co z nim? -zapytał dając znak, że chodzi o „Człowieka w Lustrze".

-Jest na amen zamknięty w lustrze. Jest mi szkoda romantycznych nastolatek,   
ale cenie swoje życie nad miejskie legendy. Chwilę później dobiegła Maria z już trzeźwym Danielem.  
-Co to było?! -zawołała z niedowierzaniem.

-Uwierz mi chciałbym wiedzieć. -powiedział pół żywym głosem.

-Nieważne. Istotne jest to, że nic ci nie jest. -Daniel przytulił się do Jana.

-Czekaj. Wiem, że się o mnie martwiłeś, ale wiesz... Jesteśmy facetami i jest dużo ludzi dookoła. -powiedział zarumieniony.

-Ja nie widzę nic w tym złego. -powiedziała czule barmanka.

-Tia. Nie musisz być zawsze takim macho Jan! -powiedział już spokojniejszy Kamil.

-Jeśli tak uważacie...-stwierdził niepewnym głosem Jan.-Tylko nie bierzcie tego źle. Jestem jedynie przybranym bratem Daniela nic poza tym.

Po tym jak to powiedział wszystkim szczęki opadły. Maria nie mogła wydać z siebie dźwięku z niedowierzania, a Kamil drapał się po głowie, jak ojciec próbujący rozwiązać krzyżówkę.  
Nagle wszyscy usłyszeli głośny śmiech dochodzący ze wszystkich stron.

-Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha.

-Niemożliwe! -krzyknął wielkolud.

-Nie mogę uwierzyć. -powiedział nagle głos dochodzący ze sklepu z butami.   
-Dwójka moich zleceniodawców zebrała się w tym samym miejscu co moja zwierzyna? Przeznaczenie to doprawdy dziwna rzecz.

Wszyscy spojrzeli w jego stronę. Siedział on obok wielkiego lustra z wystawy sklepu. Zamaskowany wskazał im na odłamki szkła porozrzucane na ziemi.

Nagle Jan zdał sobie sprawę, że wszyscy stoją lub dotykają odłamków, ale było już za późno.  
Morderca pstryknął palcami i cała czwórka została wciągnięta do nieprzyjaznego lustrzanego świata. Chwilę później pojawił się za nimi. Jego maska była na tyle zniszczona, że widać było jego lewe oko, które przypominało oczy drapieżnego ptaka. Parę minut patrzył na nich, po czym się odezwał do Jana.

-Skąd wiedziałeś o tym, że nie mogę otwierać luster od wewnątrz?

-Ja... -chciał powiedzieć, że nie wie o czym on mówi, ale nie był w stanie. Drapieżne oko Agaimon'a powodowało, że gdy starał się skłamać, to jego ciało drżało z strachu. Czuł się jakby stał przed bogiem, którego nie dało się okłamać.

Wreszcie po dłuższej chwili odpowiedział. -Ja... usłyszałem głos... ale nie wiem skąd dochodził.

Lustro głowy patrzył na niego jeszcze chwilę po czym spojrzał teraz na Kamila.

-Pragniesz znać prawdę młody koziorożcu. Jaką konkretnie wolisz? Mam do zaoferowania dwie, ale wybrać możesz tylko jedną. Jeśli jednak wybierzesz dwie nie spełnię drugiej części twojego pragnienia. Będziesz jedną z niewielu ludzi które poznają prawdę i nikt tobie nie uwierzy.

-Czemu miałbym ufać tobie teraz?

-Czemu ufasz im w takim razie? -rzekł przechadzając się obok chłopaka.

-Co to ma być za pytanie?! Znam ich dobrze i wiem, że mogę im ufać, bo to dobrzy ludzie są!

Słysząc to lustrogłowy wybuchł śmiechem.

-Ha Ha Ha. Dobrymi ludźmi?! Doprawdy, nie wiem co widzisz dobrego   
w człowieku, który kradnie z uniwersytetu leki i sprzedaje je lokalnemu gangowi?

-Bredzisz! Jan nigdy by czegoś takiego nie zrobił!

-Czyżby?

Spojrzał teraz na Jana, który był broniony przez Daniela, a za nimi stała jak słup Maria, która unikała wzroku innych.

Jan znowu poczuł na sobie demoniczne oko. Czół jak coś wewnątrz niego szaleje   
ze strachu.

Daniel broniący go wydał z siebie nienaturalne warknięcie.

-Czy to co mówię to prawda? -odezwał się wreszcie Agaimon.

-Tak. Sprzedawałem ukradzione leki miejscowemu gangowi w zamian za ochronę mnie i mojego brata. -wymamrotał wreszcie, po czym poleciały mu łzy.

-Jan? Powiedz, że to nieprawda. Powiedz mi, że on ciebie tylko zmusił. -rzekł z desperacją Kamil, który nie mógł uwierzyć temu co słyszy.

Jednak jego kolega jedynie padł przed nim i klęknął mając twarz na ziemi.-Błagam ciebie panie. Proszę odpokutuje za moje grzechy, ale błagam, niech pan nie krzywdzi mojego brata! On jest niewinny! Potrzebowaliśmy pieniędzy po tym jak uciekliśmy   
z domu, ale to ja za wszystkim stałem.

Kamil spojrzał na swojego kolegę, po czym sobie przypomniał o tym jak kolega go poprosił, żeby rozdał w szkole miętówki które dostał w swojej pracy dorywczej.

-Jan. Ty... Czy ty dawałeś mi kiedykolwiek narkotyki?! -w oczach młodzieńca zapłonął ogień furii.

Tak potężnej, że bolała ona bardziej niż wzrok demona.

-Przepraszam. Nie chciałem tego robić, ale powiedzieli, że jeśli tego nie zrobię, to oddadzą nas do ojca... -skulił się jeszcze bardziej odsłaniając kark, na którym widać było ślad po oparzeniu. -Proszę zrozum mnie Kam...

-Nie mów mi po imieniu, ty gnido! Wiesz ile moich przyjaciół przez ciebie zostało wyrzuconych ze szkoły?! To byli prawdziwi detektywi z determinacją, a przez ciebie ich marzenia zostały zaprzepaszczone!

Jan trząsł się pod krzykiem Kamila.

Nagle przed niego stanęła Maria starając się go powstrzymać od uderzenia Jana.

-Co ty robisz? Czemu bronisz jego przed tym co mu się należy?!-Warknął gniewnie.

-Ochłoń trochę. Rozumiem, co teraz czujesz, ale nie możesz w tej sytuacji działać pochopnie. Czy wielki detektyw zabił by winnego?

Słysząc te słowa zastygł w miejscu i po namyśle ochłonął. Po czym zwrócił się   
w kierunku Agaimona.

-Jakie „prawdy" masz dla mnie?

-Co ty robisz! -zawołała oburzona.

-Działasz na pewnych zasadach i ich nie łamiesz prawda?

-Teraz mi wierzysz? -spytał się znużonym głosem demon.

-Tylko jeśli zaklniesz się na boga.

-Ha ha ha ha ha. Interesujący jesteś. Tamten potrzebował uciekać przede mną z 10 minut, żeby załapać kim jestem. Zarzekam się na Boga, że to co wam powiem to tylko prawda i sama prawda.

Nagle na jego lewym ramieniu pojawiło się pęknięcie przechodzące po całej lewej ręce. Po pojawieniu się pęknięcia zawył z bólu niczym bestia.

-Jeśli teraz skłamie czeka mnie śmierć. Możesz w to wierzyć lub nie. Ale nie licz na to, że powiem te słowa drugi raz. -ostatnie słowa powiedział z bólem.

-Szkoda, bo by pasowały na ostatnie słowa! -mówiąc to uderzył go w ramie.-Jan teraz strzelaj!

Zdumiony Jan do sekundzie wahania zrozumiał, co planował od samego początku Kamil. Chciał sprowokować swojego rozmówcę, żeby opuścił gardę i stał się łatwym celem dla strzału z pistoletu.

Jan wystrzelił cały magazynek. Wszystkie pociski były wycelowane w ramię Agaimona.

Jednak nagle pociski odbiły się od powietrza.

Kamil nie był w stanie wydać z siebie dźwięku ze zdumienia. Co wykorzystał morderca przyszpilając go po podłogi na której nadal leżały odłamki szkła.

-Mam wrażenie że potrzebujesz zmiany scenerii.

Mówiąc to przeniósł go najpierw do dziwnego białego pokoju, a potem nagle znaleźli się na dachu 100 metrowego budynku. Demon trzymał go za koszule nad przepaścią. Po czym przywiązał mu linę do kostki, a drugi koniec przymocował do barierki.

Po czym przerzucił go do lustrzanego świata żeby wisiał do góry nogami 100 metrów nad przepaścią.

-Dobra. Zmiana zasad. Jak ktoś mnie spróbuje zabić lub zmusi do opuszczenia tego miejsca dalej niż 100 metrów, to dzieciak spada. Miałem ochotę, to załatwić pokojowo, ale już pół godziny marnuje na was czas.

-Czego od nas chcesz? -zapytała nerwowo Maria.

-Jedzenia! Mówię to ciągle. O co wam wszystkim chodzi z tymi powtarzającymi się pytaniami? -wziął wdech i ochłonął. -W każdym razie, skoro tamten koleś jest nie zdecydowany dam mu obie prawdy po prostu, ale od czego zacząć... -spojrzał na Marie. -Dobra zacznijmy od ciebie „Maria Młyńska. Urodzona w 29 lutego 1980."-Wyrecytował głośno, żeby Kamil słyszał.

Maria wahając się spojrzała na demona, ale doszła do wniosku, że nie ma już czego ukrywać.

-Wybacz Kamil. Jednego dnia przechodziłam obok kościoła i pomyślałam o twoich głupich plotkach. Nie myślałam, że okaże się to prawdą, ale mimo to chciałam spróbować tego.

-Czemu?! -krzyknął z oddali.

-Bowiem, pragnę śmierci tego kto skrzywdził i zabił moją siostrę! -ostatnie słowa skierowała w stronę mordercy. -Chciałam myśleć racjonalnie i nie mieć obsesji punkcie zemsty, ale nie potrafię. Ilekroć staram się z tym walczyć przeznaczenie sprowadza mnie przed jej grób. Maria zawsze nosiła czarną chustę przywiązaną do ramienia. Ilekroć o nią pytali ona unikała odpowiedzi wredną wstawką.

-Nie zapomniałaś o drugiej części przysługi? Wiesz, tej gdzie miałem jego głowę ci podać przed nogi. -powiedział nonszalancko.

-Najpierw powiedz kim on jest. Chcę mieć pewność, że ten, który zawinił umrze.

-Korzystasz z mojej obietnicy wobec boga, co? Ty też jesteś całkiem mądra. -mówiąc to usiadł na ziemi.-Jesteś pewna, że chcesz, żebym ci to wyjawił? Prawda potrafi boleć. Szczególnie jeśli miało się tę osobę tuż przed nosem. Jestem ciekaw jak na to zareagujesz.

-Nie igraj ze mną. Mogę się ciebie bać, ale dobrze wiem, że chcesz sam go dopaść.   
W końcu jesteś powalonym kanibalem.

-To było szorstkie, wiesz? -powiedział udawanym smutkiem. -Ale psuje to do ciebie. Mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz żałować. Bowiem mordercą twojej siostry był ostatni z 4 współpracowników jeźdźca, a konkretnie demoniczny koń ukryty pod postacią ludzką. Tobie jest znany jako Daniel.

-Co? To niedorzeczne! Igrasz z bogiem?!-Powiedziała w irytacji, po czym dostrzegła, że rana demona nie reaguje.

Jan patrzył też zdruzgotany.

-Koń. Coś ci musiało się pomieszać. Jak on...

-Koniec z tą grą w chowanego. Wyłaź Bezgłowy Jeźdźcu, a może wolisz demonie złego losu Dullahan.

Mówiąc to cień Jana przybrał postać szponu który wciągnął go do środka nieskończonej ciemności. Można było słychać coraz to cichsze jęki.

Po chwili z cienia wyskoczyła ludzka sylwetka nosząca czarny płaszcz zarzucony na zbroje z witrażowymi elementami na piersi oraz na butach. Witraże przedstawiały ofiary dekapitacji.

W prawej dłoni trzymał czarny bicz złożony z ludzkich kręgosłupów. A z lewej ręki wyrastały pnącza z wyciętą dynią. Demon nie miał głowy, zamiast tego z jego karku wydobywał się czarny dym.

Mimo tego zawołał on swoim bardzo głębokim niskim głosem.

-Przebódź się mój wierny rumaku. Plago!

Mówiąc to Danielowi odpadła głowa, a jego ciało przybrało postać czarnego pegaza bez głowy, z ostrymi skrzydłami, które przypominały witraże. Na nich była przedstawiona historia dziewczyny topionej w rzece.

Nagle koń gwałtownie machnął skrzydłami wypuszczając odłamki szkła. Parę z nich było wycelowane w Marie, która stała osłupiona przed demonami. Odwróciła się starając się uniknąć.

Kiedy otworzyła oczy miała przed sobą Agaimona broniącego jej lewą ręką. W jego ramie wbiło się wiele odłamków.

-Długo musiałem na was czekać co?

-Czego chcesz od nas zapomniana skamielino? Pragniesz umrzeć po raz drugi?

-Musiałbym umrzeć po raz pierwszy!

-Pożałujesz tego, że stanąłeś na drodze przeznaczenia.

-He He. Sorki, ale wolę jak zły omen nie miesza w moim przeznaczeniu. -mówiąc to wyciągnął pistolety. I zdjął maskę, po czym rzucił ją za siebie. Twarz którą dostrzegła Maria i Kamil wywołała największe zdumienie. Bowiem twarz Agaimona była po skosie przecięta w pół wielką blizną i lewa połowa przypominała twarz modela,   
a prawa co najdziwniejsze była twarzą Kamila.

Zauważając to dostrzegli, że jego lewa ręka jest chudsza od prawej i jest minimalnie dłuższa. Podobnie było z nogami tylko, że na odwrót.

-Agaimon! Że też ty ze wszystkich musiałeś spaść do takiego stanu. Pozwól,   
że wymażę ostatni twój ślad z kart historii. -mówiąc to Dullahan wsiadł na swego bezgłowego konia i ruszył w kierunku swego wroga.

Będąc już metr od niego zamachną swoim batem celując w głowę.

Jednak jego cel uniknął w ostatniej chwili i wystrzelił serie pocisków w bok konia z którego ran wydobył się czarny dym.

Rumak zachwiał się wrzeszcząc z bólu, mimo braku głowy.

Nie tracąc okazji jeździec rzucił w strzelca dynią, która zaczęła za nim lecieć niczym pocisk samonaprowadzający.

Uciekając przed pociskiem kierował się on w kierunku lustra, do którego wskoczył zamykając je za sobą.

Widząc, że uciekł mu, demon postanawia zaatakować Marie.

Jednak kiedy wydał rozkaz swojemu rumakowi do zabicia dziewczyny, z lustra   
z którego do tej pory wisiał Kamil, wystrzeliła snajperka, której pocisk trafił w lewe skrzydło pegaza. Po czym odbił się od ziemi lustrzanego świata i rykoszetem trafił   
w drugie skrzydło robiąc w nim dziurę z której rozeszły się pęknięcia.

-Sorki, ale zanim podejdę do tego na serio chcę wyrównać szanse.

-Nic nie osiągnąłeś obrzydliwy Agaimon'ie. -mówiąc to wystrzelił z ręki trzy dynie.

Nie przejmując się tym strzelec skoczył w jego kierunku strzelając ze swoich pistoletów. Wystrzelił cztery pociski, z czego dwa trafiły dynie wywołując eksplozje. Jeden spudłował, a trzeci trafił jeźdźca w rękę z pnączem.

Trzecia dynia miała go już trafić, ale uniknął jej pojawiając się nagle przed lustrem, dwadzieścia metrów od jeźdźca. Uniknął centrum eksplozji, ale i tak coś tam oberwał. Jego koszula była całkowicie spalona po lewej stronie.

-Abominacjo która stoi po stronie ludzi, czemu tak usilnie trzymasz się życia? Twój czas minął. Nikt cię już nie pamięta, poza omenami i przeznaczeniem. Nie mówiąc   
o tobie samym. Czy poświęcenie godności i stanie się wybrykiem natury było warte tego miernego życia?

-Miernego życia? Nie mów jakbyś coś wiedział zły omenie. Nie obchodzi mnie, to że nie pamiętam niczego, poza imionami mych braci i dzieci. Także wisi mnie to, że oni mnie już nie pamiętają. Czas o którym co chwilę bredzisz, że minął, to nie mój czas. To czas kogoś kto miał szansę, ale ją zmarnował, jakakolwiek by ona nie była. Nie pragnę niczego poza możliwością obserwowania ludzkiego przeznaczenia.

-Przeznaczeniem ludzkości jest zagłada z naszej ręki!

-Jeśli tak, to powinieneś mnie pokonać w pełni mocy. -mówiąc to wyprostował się. Wokół niego pojawiły się demoniczne kręgi o kolorze zielonym. -DIVE INTO THE MIRROR!

Lewa połowa ciała i twarzy oraz prawa noga Agaimona zaczęła produkować czarny dym. Po czym z jego pleców wyrosły trzy kończyny zakończone dwu palczastymi szponami.

Po opadnięciu czarnego dymu na lewej ręce wyrosły białe pióra oraz ostry szpon. Na klacie dostrzec można było witraż przedstawiający, z jednej strony połówkę księżyca, a z drugiej strony połówkę słońca. Prawa noga też była opierzona, a stopa przypominała szpony sokoła. Jego twarz była do połowy pokryta pierzem oraz lewe oko zmieniło kolor z czarnego na złote. Jego włosy do połowy zmieniły kolor na biały.

Po zakończeniu przemiany Agaimon ruszył na jeźdźca z czterokrotnie większą prędkością niż wcześniej.

Zaniepokojony rumak machnął obolałymi skrzydłami w celu trafienia napastnika odłamkami szkła.

Nim zdążył odpalić pociski biały demon dobiegł do konia i potężnymi ciosami czterech lewych szponów jedno skrzydło zostało rozerwane na strzępy.

Wkurzony ciosem koń próbował obrócić się gwałtownie, przez co zrzucił swojego jeźdźca z grzbietu.

Widząc okazję strzelec wyjął prawą ręką pistolet i strzelił w kierunku konia trafiając go w serce i zabijając na miejscu.

Oszołomiony po upadku Jeździec powoli doszedł do siebie i wystrzelił wybuchowe dynie w kierunku wroga.

Jednak biały demon już biegł w stronę wroga z ledwo co nadążającymi dyniami. Zanim wróg odgadł jego zamiary, on wyskoczył w powietrze wymijając go i strzelił w dynie kiedy była ona nad jeźdźcem, który próbował trafić go z bicza.

Wybuch rozerwał ciało Jeźdźca, który teraz ciężko „oddychał".

-Do czego doszło żebym JA, wybraniec przeznaczenia, przegrał z Agaimon'em?! Ciesz się swoim marnym życiem, bowiem każdy kto mnie spotka, musi się liczyć   
z tragiczną śmiercią. -to mówiąc zmarł.

-Nie liczę na szczęśliwe zakończenie zły omenie.

Powiedziawszy to zaczął pożerać Jeźdźca i rumaka. Robił to niczym wygłodzony wilk. Ten posiłek wyglądał tak brutalnie i obrzydliwie, że Maria i Kamil woleli nigdy nie komentować tej sceny w obawie o to, że przywołają złe wspomnienia.

Po dziesięciu minutach obżerania się przypomniał sobie, że musi wypuścić Marie   
i Kamila do ludzkiego świata.

Tamta dwójka postanowiła pójść do baru odreagowując sytuacje przy piwie.

Jednak żadne z nich nie miało ochoty pić. Obydwoje patrzyli na siebie   
z podejrzeniem. Po pięciu minutach spiętego patrzenia na siebie, wreszcie ciszę przerwał Kamil.

-Idę go poszukać.

-W jakim celu. -zapytała bez emocji. Patrzyła na niego jedynie pustymi, zmęczonymi oczami.

-Chcę poznać odpowiedzi na pewne pytania.

-Jak zwykle ciekawy czegoś, czego nie powinieneś być. Nawet po dosłownym osądzie niebios. -powiedziała z ironią.

-Masz rację wsadzam nos w nie moje sprawy, ale nie poczuję się lepiej póki wiem,   
że w tym mieście może być więcej takich potworów i nie wiemy jak z nimi walczyć.

-Przekonaj swojego ojca.

-Myślisz, że on w to uwierzy!

-Myślisz, że nie wiem?! -podniosła nerwowo głos, po czym złapała się za twarz   
i zaczęła płakać. -Ja chcę odpocząć. Nie chcę słyszeć jak narażasz swoje życie szukając go! Chcę żebyś poczekał przynajmniej tydzień.

Chłopak nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Normalnie właścicielka była zimna dla wszystkich, ale teraz widział, że tak naprawdę zależało jej na całej trójce, którą uznawała za przyjaciół.

-Obiecuję. Zaniecham poszukiwań na tydzień. Jednak nie obiecuję, że przez ten czas zmienię moje postanowienie.

Mówiąc to wyszedł z baru w stronę zachodu słońca.

Czym jest przeznaczenie które sprawia, że wróg ludzkości staje się jego obrońcą?

**Author's Note:**

> Polecam obeżreć te dwa filmiki po przeczytaniu:  
> *Źródło mojej inspiracji: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XXxMLJTyuu0  
> *Moje wideo posłowie: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NptE6B8DJoE


End file.
